


Never Yours

by theinklingsoftime



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy, Modern AU, will go down with this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinklingsoftime/pseuds/theinklingsoftime
Summary: He wishes it was him beside her.





	Never Yours

The first time he realizes it, it’s a mistake.

  
Two missteps caused by the large hamper resting in his arms lead him to crashing into the door nearest the landing, knocking it ajar, his chin making contact with the hard wood floor.

  
There’s a screech, and he winces.

  
“Sorry-,” He tries to say as he scrambles to his knees, and then-

  
He sees a figure scramble under the covers, his brother sheepishly grinning, cheeks red, noticeably stripped, and he flushes.

  
“Sorry.” He mumbles, and grabs a polo from where it had fallen. “Didn’t mean to intrude.”

  
As he closes the door behind him, he hears-

  
“Is he gone?”

  
It’s _her,_ and he can hear laughter in her voice, and he wishes it was him with her, not his stupid brother-

  
And then he flees to his bedroom, locking the door behind him, curling up in his closet, the tears dripping faster than he can stop them.

* * *

They’re always together, it seems.

  
He sees them at school-the section of cafeteria reserved unspokenly for the upperclassmen, her sitting in Thor’s lap, his brother laughing, their friends smiling.

  
He sees her at home-dinners, “homework sessions” that don’t seem to get much studying done, movie nights that he bows out of, says he’s meeting friends.

  
He sees her everywhere-and it’s just one painful reminder after the other.

  
Not yours

  
Never yours

  
Every kiss, every lingering hand on her waist, every smile aimed at him is a taunt of what he longs to know.

  
Not yours

  
Never yours

* * *

 

  
He can’t hate his brother.

_  
But he can’t hate her either._

**Author's Note:**

> Its angsty, and I want to write more. Find me on Tumblr @theinklingsoftime.


End file.
